


The Power of Addiction

by judas_river



Category: Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds RPF
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blixa goes in search of Nick, and finds out just how desperate he is for a hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a line from i_am_electr0's fic [_Black, Black Leather_](http://community.livejournal.com/ficcing_seeds/11179.html). Sorry it's so snippet-y; that's how my muse worked.
> 
> Originally written on November 20, 2010. Kudos and feedback are welcome, including contructive criticism.

Blixa pushes open the door to the abandoned warehouse cautiously, glancing back over his shoulder before going inside. Nick had left the group to buy some drugs awhile ago, but he’d been gone longer than usual, so Blixa had gone looking for him. He opens his mouth to call for Nick, when he sees something that makes the words die in his throat. It’s Nick, down on his knees, ragged, torn jeans pressed into the cement, sucking the dealer’s cock.

There’s an ugly smile on the other man’s face, and he has his hands on the back of Nick’s head, pushing himself down Nick’s throat. Nick doesn’t even flinch, though, and Blixa thinks he’s probably too desperate for a hit to care how he gets it. He’s seen that raw desperation before, but somehow it’s different with Nick.

Seeing Nick like that, being used, whored… A wave of disgust roils Blixa’s stomach. It’s doubled a heartbeat later by shame, when he becomes aware that his own cock is painfully hard. He knows Nick’s just doing it to get a fix, but Blixa can’t help the sudden, vivid image of Nick’s hot, wet mouth on _him_ , Nick’s pale fingers jacking him… Blixa looks away and swallows hard.

When he looks back, the dealer’s already done, and Nick is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. When he reaches out to take the smack, Blixa notices the fine tremors running through his fingers. Then Nick is headed towards the door, brushing past Blixa without saying a word. Blixa’s almost glad Nick is so focused on getting out and getting his fix; he doubts Nick noticed or cared about how aroused Blixa is.


End file.
